Despite ongoing chemical protective clothing (CPC) availability, research, and testing efforts, about 2.9 million workers suffer from allergic and irritant dermatitis each year, with dermatitis accounting for 15 - 20% of all reported occupational disease at an estimated annual cost of 1 billion dollars in the United Sates. One critical gap in the current knowledge is the protection afforded by protective clothing under worker-use conditions. In addition, workplace protection factors, hygienic practices, and certifications have been established for respiratory equipment, but not for CPC. The specific aims are to 1) assess the effect of glove movement and stretching on whole-glove integrity and chemical permeation of disposable nitrile rubber (NBR) gloves, and 2) investigate the influence of NBR material composition, uniformity, and mechanical properties on the whole-glove integrity and chemical resistance. Simulated whole-glove movement and stretching will be performed using a new pneumatic-controlled test system. This study will evaluate commercially-available disposable unlined, unsupported, and powder-free NBR exam-type gloves of equivalent sizes and thicknesses. Thirty-five different brands and/or grades of disposable NBR gloves will be selected to ensure a broad distribution of material contents, thermal properties, and mechanical properties for subsequent regression analyses. The main stages of the research design are to: 1) select a range of glove types and brands;2) characterize the material composition, uniformity, and mechanical properties of commercially available disposable NBR gloves;3) assess the effect of glove movement and stretching on whole-glove integrity, in the absence of chemical exposure;4) determine the characteristics with the greatest influence on whole-glove integrity;5) assess the influence of glove movement and stretching on chemical resistance using a moving whole-glove permeation model;and 6) determine the characteristics with the greatest influence on chemical permeation. The ultimate goal will be to provide guidelines for the development of improved materials performance testing and possible future certification of disposable NBR gloves for critical exposure conditions. This would improve the protection provided to workers using disposable NBR gloves for protection against chemical, physical, and biological hazards. 1 Public Health Relevance: The proposed research will assist NIOSH in assuring safe and healthful working conditions and preventing work-related injury in this analysis of properties that contribute to protection failure in widely used disposable nitrile rubber gloves. Approximately 2.9 million workers suffer from allergic and irritant dermatitis each year, with dermatitis accounting for 15 - 20% of all reported occupational disease at an estimated annual cost of 1 billion dollars in the United Sates. The study will contribute to the development of recommendations for occupational safety and health standards in their manufacture and contribute to the reduction of these work-related illnesses and injuries.